Undisclosed Desires
by SmokeyxFuzz18
Summary: One holds the gun, the other wears a halo, while the last plays mind games. Who will pull the trigger? *Note*: This is an OC story, there is no romatic relationship between the shows actual main characters. If you have any questions concerning how I've chosen to write it, leave a comment and I'll explain.
1. Chapter 1

Lori King found herself locked away in her dorm room, stereo blaring _One Republic_'s:_ Everybody Loves Me_ as she studied for an exam that wasn't going to be given until next Friday. She hummed the beat as she read the boring text. She didn't like to admit it, but if she were going to pass law school, then she needed to pass the one class she was failing, and of course the one class she hated the most was the one she was flunking, and now one test was going to decide her future. It was just freaking peachy.  
After a few more boring minutes of reading the text, she finally hurled the book across the room where it hit the wall with a bam and the floor with a final bang. She fell onto her back, drowning out the music as she stared up at the ceiling as memories flooded her mind. Most of them were law school memories - parties, pre-law school axienty, and of course Jessica's funeral.

Jessica had been a good friend of Lori's, so when Jess' boyfriend, Sam, suddenly came and went for the first few months of law school, Lori had to admit she was more worried about Sam then the mental and emotional state she had been in for awhile. Finally though, when Lori had finished her first year of law school, Sam returned. He'd come back not sad, but not happy either. He was numb, but still cared about the friends he had left behind. He was school-oriented, but every now and again Lori would find Sam gone for a week or two. It was strange, but she never questioned it either.

She closed her eyes, her thoughts drifting away from Sam and new ones' forming. Suddenly a familiar face faded into her mind and she opened her eyes. She was not going to think about him. Not now. Not ever. She needed to get her head out of the gutters, but she couldn't. She sat up and rubbed her tired eyes, but the familiar face appeared again. His hazel eyes and familiar smirk penetrated her, and she gave into the memories. When they first met in Chicago. She had only been eighteen, him twenty-three. He was only there for a week - him and his partner - working the case about her friend's parents' murder. She remembered the partner being older, his looks similar to the younger man. Fit, rugged looking, both of them much taller then her. They had claimed they were FBI, that they needed to question her and anybody close to her friend Amy and Amy's parents. And they had. The younger man, who claimed his name was Agent Dean Skynard, had personally took it upon himself to question her only. Within that week he had been there, Lori had found herself growing attached to the man, even during the tragedy that had brought them together in the first place. So the night before he left, Lori had kissed him and soon enough one thing had lead to another and she woke up alone, realizing she had been only a one night stand. He never asked for number, never visited her again. She'd been used.

By the time Lori had opened her eyes again, the memories finally going away, she realized she was crying, the tears rolling down her cheeks, but no noise left her mouth. She was numb and let the music of _One Republic_ swallow her until she fell back onto the bed, buried her head in the pillow, and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Lori awoke to the sound of her alarm clock blaring classic rock music. Burying her head more into the pillow and squinting her eyes, she outstretched her arm until she felt the plastic of the cheap clock and proceeded in chucking it to the opposite side of the room.

No longer listening to the familiar sounds of The Rolling Stones Lori turned onto her side, thinking about the dreams that had haunted her last night. Unfortunately she had dreamed of Dean, of being with him, of being wrapped in his arms, and then of course it had ended like all of her Dean dreams end: with her waking up alone in an empty bed, left alone to feel like just another useless girl.

Before Lori could further depress herself anymore, she heard a knock on her dorm room door and sat up, grabbing the hoodie from the end of her bed as she slipped it on and left her bedroom to open the door. Unlocking her door and turning the handle, she opened the door to come face to, well, chest with Sam Winchester.

Sam grinned, looking down at her with his backpack slung over his shoulder. "Lori, hey. I wasn't sure if you were up or not, let alone still here."

"Why wouldn't I be in my dorm?" she asked, her mood lifting as she invited him inside. She walked over to her mini fridge and retrieved a water bottle from it, and turned to see Sam taking a seat on the small sofa that took up most of the small living room.

"It's almost ten in the morning. Usually your in the library studying right now. In fact, that was the first place I looked," Sam replied. "Then I thought maybe you were getting extra sleep or something."

"Well maybe I was sleeping," Lori shrugged.

"You weren't."  
"How do you know?" Lori asked.

"Obviously you wouldn't have answered the door otherwise," Sam said simply.

"Oh... right."

Sam laughed and Lori blushed, taking another drink of her water.

"Are those yesterdays' clothes?" he asked her suddenly.

"If I told you yes what would be your response?" she asked, biting her lip and crossing her arms.

"That you hopefully have a good reason for the lack of hygiene."

"Because your one to speak," Lori inquired.

Sam stood, heaving his backpack over his shoulder once more. "I can be excused for a poor hygiene."

"Yeah, how?"

"Simple. I'm a dude."

"Because that isn't the least bit sexist," Lori remarked sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She grinned and laughed though, enjoying the company. "So what's up with the backpack? Do you have like thirty books in there or something? Cramming for an exam? A stolen obje-"

Sam laughed, interrupting her speech and she giggled. He ran a hand through his hair then and suddenly became quite serious, causing Lori's laughter to fade away.

"I actually have to leave," Sam said.

"What do you mean by leave?" Lori asked.

"I've just got a family hunting trip I've got to go to."

"Well how long will you be gone Sam? I mean, exams are just around the corner and you know if you want to get into law school that-"

"I know, I know Lori. It's just..."

"Just what?"

"This family hunting trip... it's a... a tradition I guess you would say."

"Right, like all of the other ones," Lori said, shaking her head, not believing what she was hearing.

"I won't be gone for very long, I mean, if you want I'll even call," Sam promised.

Lori rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Fine, but I swear, pretty soon I should get invited to one of these things myself."

"Believe me, you wouldn't want that."

"Right."

Sam rubbed the back of his neck and suddenly wrapped his long arms around Lori's small body.

"Don't do anything stupid," he whispered, kissing her cheek and turning away from her and leaving the room before Lori could even respond.


	3. Chapter 3

Lori stared at the door Sam had just exited through for a few minutes, her hand closed tightly around the small gold heart necklace she always wore.

She never grew use to his comings and goings. Each time he left, she felt even more alone in the world - another reminder of Dean. Her hand slipped from the necklace at the thought of him, her cheeks burning. Here her boyfriend had just left and she was thinking of him. She needed to distract herself.

Noticing the messenger bag on the small dining room table, her thoughts immediately went to the library. That's what she'll do. She'll study for the tests coming up.

Crossing the room she retrieved the bag and left her dorm room, locking the door behind her.

* * *

Sam stared up at the clock on the wall in the small diner. It was almost noon now, having only seen Lori's face two hours ago, and he was already missing her.

But it wasn't just her he was missing. He was missing college. Missing the friends' he made and the places he'd been. But in the end, the person he was missing - the thing that had meant the world to him for so long before Lori - was Jessica. For some reason memories from long ago seemed to flood his mind as he thought about the girl he was once going to marry.

He ran a hand down his face and sighed. It had been only at least a year or so since her death and he was still mourning - even after finding love once again. He supposed it was wrong in a way - to still love somebody you could no longer have when you were now seeing someone else. But then again, Jess had been his whole world until her death, and maybe still mourning after her was normal, not wrong.

"Sir?" a suddenly unfamiliar voice said, interrupting Sam from his thoughts. "Sir, are you going to order?" the voice finished.

Sam looked up and met the gaze of a girl with blue eyes and long, curly black hair. "No, I'm just waiting for somebody, actually," he replied with a kind smile.

The waitress returned the smile - hers' plastic though - and walked away, muttering something under her breath.

Suddenly Sam's phone vibrated in his pocket and he retrieved it, noticing that his phone now read one missed phone call. He pressed send to listen to it and suddenly he found himself frozen.

"Sam..." the familiar voice whispered, it's cries for help ghostly, "...Help... Me..."

It was Jessica.

* * *

Lori, hands in her coat pockets, walked quietly to the library, her headphones pressed into her ears as she listened to her iPod. The music made her feel better about Sam's sudden absence and she found herself not thinking about Dean.

She hummed to the tune, noticing the library's familiar structure in the distance. She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder and jumped, her iPod falling from her pocket and onto the cement. The music ended aruptly and Lori found herself face to face with Brady.

"Oh!" Lori exclamied, shocked. "Brady, it's you."

"Hey to you to," he smirked, shoving his hands into his jean pockets as he watched Lori bend over to retrieve her iPod.

She stood up, shoving the undamaged iPod back into her pocket. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, it's just you surprised me that's all." She tried to ignore the look he was giving her - it was a look she couldn't quite place, but she knew she didn't like it.

He shook his head and looked down at the ground for a moment before replying. "I do that to people," he said, meeting her gaze when he looked up. Before she could ask him what he meant by that, he went on. Clearing his throat he said, "So, heading over to the library to study?"

"That was the plan."

"Take it Sam has left already then," Brady guessed.

"Yeah, but he'll be back soon."

"I know, I'm just saying," Brady said.

"Saying what exactly?" Lori asked, crossing her arms over chest defensivly.

"Nothing," Brady shrugged, "Just saying." He smirked and Lori felt herself relax a little bit. "Didn't catch you at Anne's party," he said casually, walking past her.

Lori, standing still for a moment, decided to join his side. "Yeah, well, it was a school night."

"Didn't stop you from attending the last one."

"Well I wasn't in the mood this time."

"Right..." Brady laughed.

"What the hell is so funny?" Lori snapped.

Brady stopped suddenly, causing Lori to stop a few feet ahead of him.

"Come 'awn Lori, we all know you didn't go because of Sam."

"Wha-? Sam has nothing to do with why I didn't want to go-"

"Then was it Dean?" Brady broke in suddenly.

Lori tensed up, her cheeks flushing at the thought of him. How did Brady even know him. Lori had met Dean in a completely different state, years ago. Finally she managed to find her voice, and when she did, her voice was soft, just above a whisper.

"How do you know Dean?" she asked, balling her hands into fists to keep them from shaking.

Brady just smirked, and suddenly in shock Lori watched as Brady's eyes flashed black, the whites of his eyes disappearing completely. She found herself unable to move, although every bone in her body told her to run.

"You can say we're old friends," Brady said finally. Lori finally finding the ability to move turned around and tried to run, but Brady had already grabbed her from behind, knocking her out. The last thing she saw was her bad hitting the pavement.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam stared down at his phone in disbelief, his breath caught in his throat as memories slammed into his very being. If he hadn't been numb from the shock of what he had just heard, he probably would've been making a much bigger deal of this.  
When he brought the phone back up to his ear, her voice was gone. He clicked the end button on the phone quickly before placing it on the table, staring down at it as he tried to grasp what just happened. Jessica was dead and until now he hadn't seen any real ghost of her (except for that one time when he left with his brother after her death to recover).  
Suddenly he felt eyes on him and he looked up. Watching him with a careful look was his older brother, Dean Winchester. Sam couldn't help but notice that Dean looked older - and not in the sense of old age (he was only in his late twenties-early thirties), but he looked more expierenced. He looked less youthful and happy then he had four years ago, when he had first picked up Sam on the same eve of Jess' death. There was a new maturity in his eyes, less hope and more sadness, more sensetivity.  
Suddenly it was gone when he gave Sam his usual smirk. "Sammy," he greeted, sliding into the booth.  
Sam hadn't heard from his brother in months, he wondered where he had dissappered off to. Usually he checked in at least once every month - either to just talk or to convince Sam to join him on a hunt. And yet for four months Dean had been a absence from his life. Sam had spent most of those months worrying more than anything, and at one point went to Bobby, but Bobby had refused to talk to him about it for some reason. Bobby had simply said, "He's... safe, don't worry."  
Sam smiled at the sight of him, his thoughts taken away from any his of his current worries. "Dean," he replied. "Where have you been lately? I was looking everywhere for you."  
Dean's smirk fell a bit at this, but he quickly regained his natural tough-guy act. "I had some stuff I had to take care of..."  
Sam's eyebrows perked. "Hunter stuff? I mean man, you kind of just dropped off the map for awhile. I was starting to worry you weren't okay."  
Dean looked away, towards the kitchen. "Nah, I'm fine." His voice cracked a bit and that's when Sam noticed his apperance. He looked a little on the rough on the edges and he wasn't really dressed like he usually would dress. Dean seemed to notice Sam's confused look and quickly cleared his throat, looking back at his brother as he grabbed a menu. He smiled at him, then said:  
"Do they serve pie here?"

* * *

Lori found herself stirring awake in a dark, musty space; the sound of something dripping in the distance. She was afraid to open her eyes, afraid of what she may see. She was more happy with just believing she was dreaming.  
"Wakey, wakey," Brady cooed, noticing her movements.  
She heard him walk over to her and crouch in front of her. Suddenly she felt cool metal against her cheek and her eyes sprang open.  
"There's those beautiful hazel eyes," he smiled sickly. "You just gotta love them."  
She grimaced just as he began to drag the blade down her cheek. She could tell he was refraining from putting on any pressure, from actually cutting her.  
"Oh come on, smile, it could be much worse," he taunted her.  
Lori glared. "I doubt it."  
He winced, feigning hurt. "Now that's just plain rude." Lori opened her mouth to reply, but his eyes flashed black once more, snapping it shut in response as she turned away in fear. His gesture was like a slap to the face, reminding her she had no idea what was going on.  
He dragged the blade futher down her cheek, and Lori suddenly yelped when he put pressure down on it, dragging a cut midway down her cheek to her chin. It wasn't bad enough where she needed immediate medical attention or even stiches, but she was still bleeding.  
"Don't want to scar that pretty face too much," he decided as an after thought as he pulled the blade away suddenly.  
Lori couldn't help it as a few tears managed to roll down her cheeks. She winced at the stinging sensation her tears gave her.  
Brady simply laughed and stood up it from her, turning as he walked away and towards the other end of the room where an old wooden table sat. He threw the knife onto the table and turned around back towards her. It wasn't until now that she noticed he was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans, a black t-shirt, and boots.  
He grabbed a sweater off of the table and slipped it on, hiding the black t-shirt he wore that had some of her blood on it. His sweater was clean and completely hid any evidence his shirt may have of her blood being on it.  
Lori watched him carefully as he walked back to her before crouching once more.  
"I would love to stay and chat, but I've got things to do, people to kill. That sort of thing," he said with a shrug and a smirk. He grabbed her roughly by the chin and kissed her cut cheek, Lori struggling as she tried to recoil from his touch. "Until later," he added smugly as he let go of her roughly.  
Lori blinked, confused as she watched him go and disappear. After a few minutes of holding her breath, she realized he was gone officially. She sighed at this and decided to take the time to look around. She was seated in a chair, her arms tied around it so she could get loose, her hands handcuffed to the chair as well. Her legs were also indiviually tied to each chair leg. She had her back to a wall and so she could only see what was ahead of her. On the otherside of the room lay the table with the knife, along with what she just now noticed to be her bag. Besides the table and the chair, there was no other furniture. Next to the table was a large furnace - the kind you find in old building that heats a whole house with wood and coal. The furnace was not lit however, and so instead Lori found herself cold and shivering. There was a single light hanging from the ceiling, a simple bulb that seemed to cast a very dull light. If she had to guess, she was probably in a basement or cellar of some kind - most likely a basement.  
Lori tilted her head back and it came into contact with the wall behind her. She was trying to hold back her tears, trying to stay strong and think of a way out of here, but she found it so hard. And so, the tears came.

* * *

Dean threw his fork down onto his fifth plate of pie, finished with the meal and equally stuffed.  
Sam was drinking a cup of coffee and while Dean had been eating his pie, had taken back to his phone, but for different reasons. Lori hadn't called yet and he was beginning to really worry. It wasn't like her. Usually she would've called by now, asked how he was, how his family was. Then he would usually say he was fine (which he usually wasn't) and that his family was doing great (she still thought his dad was alive). Sam had yet to introduce Lori to Dean, but he had a feeling Dean would approve of her, even after Jessica's death. He would probably say something like, "It's good for you."  
Dean cleared his throat. "Am I missing something?"  
Sam gave him a confused look, then shook his head, pocketing his phone. "No, not at all." He hesitated before taking another drink of his coffee. He'd much rather introduce Lori face-to-face, than discuss her with him.  
Dean watched him but finally shrugged it off after a few seconds.  
"So we should probably go see Bobby, see if he has a hunt for us," Sam decided suddenly as he slid out of the booth and threw some money down onto the table.  
Dean shot out of the booth. "I'm sure California has hunts waiting for us," he quickly said.  
Sam shot him a confused look. "I haven't seen Bobby in awhile, and I'm sure you haven't seen him-"  
"Sammy, I think it would just be a better idea if we hunt here."  
Sam sighed. "Look, why don't we just call him. Check up on him and tell him your okay and with me and everything."  
Dean was silent for a minute, realizing he wasn't going to win this battle. He had already tried calling Bobby though, and he had hung up on him. Here was to hoping he wouldn't pick up. "Fine, whatever," Dean said as he began to walk towards the exit. Sam followed after, pulling his phone back out as he began to dial Bobby's number. When he reached his number, he was surprised by the sound of Bobby's voice.  
"Sam?" he asked, annoyed.  
"Uh, hey Bobby," Sam said into his cell phone. He quickly stopped at the counter and paid for their meal before exiting the resturant.  
"What you callin' for?" Bobby asked.  
"It's nice to hear from you too," Sam smiled into the phone, still a bit surprised.  
"Tell me what you want to tell me before I decide to hang up," Bobby replied, ignoring Sam's good-nature.  
Sam's smile fell, but he continued on. "Dean and I-"  
"Damnit, I told you once I ain't gonna tell you again. You call again and I will kill ya." _/Click./_  
Sam brought his phone away from ear and stared down at it in shock.  
"What did he say?" Dean asked.  
"He hung up on me," Sam said in disbelief, looking over to his brother. His disbelief grew even more when he noticed Dean standing beside a wrecked up vehicle that was defiently not his Impala. "Where's your car?" he asked.  
Dean ignored him though. "Hung up on you then? Hmm, must be mad."  
Sam's eye narrowed. "What aren't you telling me Dean?"  
Dean shook his head as he climbed into the car. "It's nothing Sammy."  
"Then you won't care if we go to Bobby's."  
He stopped midway as he got into the car. He looked back over at his little brother. "Sam-"  
"I serious Dean. I'm worried about him, he's been acting strange ever since you left."  
Dean sighed. "Fine. Get in."

* * *

Lori stopped crying once she realized feeling sorry for herself was getting her nowhere. She squirmed in her seat, but couldn't manage to budge it at all. She was going to die down here afterall.  
"Still here then?" Brady laughed, causing Lori to jump in surprise at his sudden apperance.  
Lori was silent and Brady went towards the table once more, causing Lori's breath to hitch. She needed to distract him.  
"I don't understand," Lori said softly, her voice sore from all of her screaming and crying.  
He turned and looked at her. "So Sam /hasn't/ told you yet?"  
Lori's eyebrows furrowed together.  
Brady laughed and then gave her an evil smile. "It's my lucky day."  
"What are you talking about?" Lori continued, her voice cracking.  
He began to walk towards her and Lori found herself internally happy he was away from the knife. He stopped a few feet away from her and looked down at her.  
She watched as his eyes flashed once more to the pitch blackness. "I'm a demon, babe."  
"A demon?" Lori said, surprised and frightened at both the same time.  
He seemed to be annoyed by this, as if he heard it all the time. "Yes, Lori, a demon," he said with a sigh. "Born and raised in Hell, yada yada yada, Satan lover, blah blah blah, you know, the gist. Unless of course you never studied your history."  
"I've read the bible," Lori said.  
He smirked at her response. "Always gotta study, don't ya sweetheart? Y'know, nobody likes a know-it-all."  
Lori ignored this, remembering what he had said about Sam. "So Sam, he's a... demon?" she asked, scared to know the answer.  
Brady sighed, bringing a hand to forehead as he turned away from her. He sounded frustrated. "If only that was the case." Suddenly he turned back on her and Lori was surprised to see anger in his eyes. "No, Sam and I, well, we have our history. In fact, he sort of hurt someone who was close to me."  
Lori's eyes furrowed at this but Brady pressed on, waving his hand as if he wanted to forget the memory. "But old wounds can only make new scars, or something along those lines. I'm not sure, but I picked that up somewhere before hitching this body for a ride."  
Lori's eyes went wide at this and he smiled once more. "This meat suit?" he said. "Been in it since sophomore year here."  
"Bu-"  
"Not really in the mood to get into the details," he explained, turning away once more as he walked back towards the table.  
Lori had found herself so lost in the conversation, she hadn't even noticed him returned with the knife. She helt her breath when she finally saw it, how he watched it the blade like a mad-man. Suddenly his eyes flashed once more and Lori looked away, frightened by the sight before her. Then she remembered Dean.  
"You said you knew Dean," she reminded him, casting him a look. "Earlier, before you -"  
"Before I what? Kidnapped you?" he laughed. "Trust me, if you are anything, you are not kidnapped."  
She gave him a confused look.  
"You're just a reminder," he placing the blade below her collarbones.  
Before she could say anything else, he dragged the blade up across her collarbone and she screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

Lori was breathing hard when Brady finally pulled the knife away from her skin, tears falling down her cheeks as she tried to calm down.  
He stood back and admired his work, smirking at her pain. She was shaking, from fury, fear, and coldness.  
Before he could say anything a voice spoke up, a female voice, and Lori watched as out of the shadows a young woman with dark red hair emerged. Her eyes were completely black, and so Lori immeditatly picked up on the fact she was demon.  
"Enough," she said, her voice stern although she was smirking. Her eyes then flashed back to a normal green color. "He wants her in one piece."  
Brady laughed, shrugging the woman's words off. "Relax, I'm just having some fun."  
Lori watched as the woman was silent, then with a wave of her hand sent Brady flying across the room. Brady crashed into a wall and fell into a heap on the floor, mumbling to himself in complaint. The woman walked towards Lori then, ignoring his muttering. "I warned you," was all she said. Lori stared up at her, shaking.  
The woman extended a hand out towards Lori, causing her to flinch. The woman smirked as she ran a hand down her cut cheek, before pulling away.  
"My name's Fran," she greeted with a smile. Lori remained silent, so Fran continued on. "Which must make you Lori..." she fell silent for a minute, examining Lori. "You truly are quite a catch, aren't you?" She laughed as Lori looked away. "I'm not going to hurt you dear. That's not my part in this story. In fact, this is so very much bigger than you think."  
Lori returned her gaze to Fran, confused. "Please just let me go," she sighed, deciding to ignore Fran's words.  
Fran let out a frustrated sigh and turned around, towards Brady. "Always have to have your fun, don't you?"  
Brady smiled a bloody grin, his nose and mouth bleeding.  
Lori watched as Fran began to walk away once more, shaking her head all the way. "Don't touch her while I'm gone. I'll be back soon - and if I see she's been enflicted any more harm, you'll see how angry I can get."  
Brady rolled his eyes but nodded as he drew a knee up to his chest and rested an arm on it. "Yeah, I understand."  
And with that Lori watched Fran dissappear into the darkness.

* * *

Dean shifted uncomfortably from where he stood on Bobby's front porch, casting an unnoticed glance in Sam's direction. Look's like the truth was finally going to present it's self.  
Suddenly the front door opened and Bobby stood shocked, silent, at the sight before him. Dean gave a small smile in response, completely forgetting his brother for a minute. "Suprise."  
"I don't-" Bobby began.  
"Me neither," Dean interrupted, beginning to enter the house.  
Dean noticed a look cross his face then, and the next thing he knew Bobby was trying to slash at him with a silver dagger as Dean evaded him, managing to pin him down. Sam stood shocked at the sight before him.  
"Bobby - Bobby, it's me!" Dean said, letting him go and stepping away from him as Bobby turned and looked at Dean.  
"My ass!" Bobby said, advancing towards him.  
Dean then pulled a chair out in front of him. "Woah-woah- wait! Your name is Robert Steven Singer. You became a hunter after your wife became possessed. Your about the closest thing I have to a father!"  
Bobby hesitated for a minute.  
"Bobby, it's me." Dean said cautionsly.  
He watched hesitantly as Bobby moved towards him then, extending an arm out towards him as he pushed aside the chair before resting his hand on Dean's shoulder, trying to tell if he was real. Dean sighed then, casting him a familiar smirk.  
But he then went at Dean with the knife again, causing Dean to fight back and defend himself. "I'm not a shapeshifter!" Dean snapped.  
"Then you're a revenant!" Bobby insisted. Dean grabbed the knife from Bobby then and shoved him away.  
With the knife in his hand, Dean then said, "If I were either, could I do this, with a silver knife?" He then cut himself with the blade.  
"Dean?..."  
"That's what I've been trying to tell you," Dean replied, walking towards him then.  
Without hestitation Bobby then wrapped his arms around him, as if a father would do to his son. Sam watched on shocked, trying to comprehend the scenario unfolding before him. He figured then this must have something to do with Dean and Bobby's odd behaviors. Sam watched as they pulled away from each other.  
"It's good to see ya, boy," Bobby smiled.  
"Yeah, you too," Dean said, grabbing Bobby's shoulder briefly before letting his hand fall back to his side.  
Sam realized then they must've completely forgotten about him, because they seemed to continue on with their conversation.  
"But, how did you bust out?" Bobby asked in disbelief.  
Sam's interest perked at this. What did he mean by bust out? He was about to interrupt when Dean answered.  
"I don't know," Dean said honestly, looking away briefly as he set down the knife. "I-I just woke up in a pine bo-" When he was looking back at Bobby however, he found himself being doused with holy water. Dean blinked then looked to the side once more, spitting out the water that had entered his mouth.  
"I'm not a demon either, y'know."  
"Sorry, can't be too careful," Bobby said, a slight smirk on his lips as he held the flash beside him.  
Dean gave him a look, grabbing a rag in the process as he dried off his face, but before he could say anything, Sam quickly interrupted.  
"What aren't you guys' telling me?" he asked, a serious and concerned look crossing his face.  
Dean looked over at his brother then, as did Bobby, and that's when Sam realized it.  
"Did I die?" he asked, his voice breaking as it became soft and serious. Memories of the past engulfing him as he remembered the events with Jake and being stabbed, literally, in the back. "Did you sell your soul for me like dad did for you?-"  
Dean shook his head then, obviously angry. "Oh come 'awn! No!"  
Sam remained silent, moving towards them a bit, as he casted his brother a knowing a look.  
"Tell me the truth."  
Dean looked away then, running a hand down his mouth as he looked to the ground.  
"Dean, tell me the truth..." Sam pressed on, Dean shaking his in the process.  
"Sam..."  
Sam looked away then, his eyes brimming with tears as the realization hit him. "How long? How long did you get?"  
"One year. That same year Lilith came into the picture..."  
Sam nodded, remembering four months and a year ago when he was still hunting with Dean. How he had acted strange. It all made sense now. Sam suddenly felt guilty for not ever figuring it out.  
"You shouldn't have done that," he said, his voice rising slightly. "How could you do that?"  
"Don't get mad at me. Don't you do that," Dean interrupted quickly as he shook his head, also getting emotional now that the truth was coming out. "I had to. I had to look out for you... That's my job!"  
"And what do you think my job is?" Sam asked just as quickly, meeting Dean's gaze.  
"What?"  
"You've saved my life, over and over. Man you sacrifaced everything for me, don't you think I'd do the same for you?"  
Dean was silent, shocked by Sam.  
"Your my big brother. There's nothing, I wouldn't do for you."  
Bobby cleared his throat then. "I suppose since we're airing out our dirty laundry, I should mention I sort of knew about all this."  
Sam grimaced at this, slightly angry. "And you never told me?"  
Before Bobby could respond with some defensive remark and the additional "idigit", Dean spoke up.  
"I told him not to mention anything to you Sammy. I'd rather see you lead a happy life then-"  
"Dean, you were in hell! In no way can I be happy knowing that."  
Before Dean could respond, Bobby broke into the conversation, trying to avoid a fight.  
"But... that doesn't make a lick of sense," he said as he shook head, remembering how Dean had looked when he had found him.  
"Yeah, you're preachin' to the choir," Dean said, looking over at him.  
Bobby seemed to have briefly forgotten about Sam then. "Dean. Your chest was ribbons, your insides were slop. And you've been buried four months. Even if you could slip out of hell and back into your meat suit -"  
Sam looked away then, his jaw tightening at the thought of what his brother looked like.  
"I know, I should look like a Thriller video reject."  
Bobby was silent for a minute, then: "What do you remember?"  
"Not much. I remember I was a Hellhound's chew toy, and then... lights out. Then I come to six feet under, that was it." Dean fell silent, then, "Why did you bury me, anyway?"  
"I wanted to salt and burn you, but...with your brother not knowing about what happened - just didn't seem right."  
"Well I'm glad you didn't," Dean said, crossing his arms.  
Sam finally spoke up then, "So what brought you back, then?"  
"Some bad mojo, that's what."  
"What's makes you so sure?" Bobby asked.  
"You should have seen the grave site. It was like a nuke went off. And then there was this... this force, this presence, I don't know, but it, it blew past me at a fill-up joint. And then this -" Dean peeled his sleeve up, revealing a large hand print on his arm.  
Bobby and Sam stood up from their seated spots. "What the hell?" Bobby asked, surprised.  
"It was like a demon just yanked me out. Or rode me out."  
"But why?" Bobby asked.  
"To hold up their end of the bargain..." Dean said, casting a look in Sam's direction.  
Sam opened his mouth to say something, but Dean interrupted. "Until when I met up with Sam today I realized he still had no idea. How did you manage to hide it so long, Bobby?"  
"These last months haven't been exactly easy, you know," Bobby said as he looked around, his house a mess. "To be honest, I've been trying to avoid the idigit."  
Sam smiled at his affectionate usage of the term "idigit". Dean nodded, understanding.  
Bobby cleared his throat then. "A sticky question still remains though," he said, casting Dean and Sam a look.  
"If he didn't pull me out, then what did?" Dean finished for him.  
They all shared a look when Sam suddenly realized his phone was going off. He pulled it out, realizing the low battery it had. He motioned his phone to the others' and left the room to go charge it, deciding he would try giving a Lori a call. When that didn't work he went to the next person on his list: Brady.

* * *

Brady smirked over at Lori as he watched her struggle in her seat; sweat, tears, and blood running down her face. Fran had yet to return, but he had to admit he enjoyed just watching Lori's torture as she panicked in her seat, the fear evident in her pretty eyes. At first she didn't seem to notice his phone going off, but when she did he motioned for her to be quiet or else. She stared at him then, waiting.  
Brady picked up on the final ring and smiled. "'Sup man?" he said, instantly going into "human" mode.  
Lori's eyebrows furrowed together at the the use of "man", but Brady ignored her as he listened to Sam.  
"Have you seen Lori at all today?" Sam asked worridly on the otherside of the line.  
"Me? Nah," Brady smirked, "Just been hanging out in my dorm all day, catching up on assignments."  
Sam was silent for a minute then, deciding what to say next. "Just... if you see her, can you tell her to call me?" he finally said.  
"Sure thing," Brady smiled, casting a look over in Lori's direction, who watched on in fear as she realized who he was talking to. Sam.  
She couldn't resist it, she had to try for help. "Sam!" she yelled, "Help S-!" Before she could finish her sentence though Brady flicked his wrist in her direction, causing her mouth to snap shut as he threw her in her chair against the opposite wall. He watched as she hit the floor unconcious, her head bleeding. Somehome, the chair still remained intact and she now laid awkwardly on her side, her limbs still tied up.  
"Horror film," Brady quickly laughed off. "My roommate left the tv on again." He waited cautiously for Sam's reaction, and let out a quiet breath of relief when Sam seemed to shrug it off.  
"Oh, yeah," Sam nodded. "So if you see Lori-"  
"I'll tell her to call you," Brady finished quickly before hanging up on him. He glared over at Lori who laid in a miserable mess. She really was trouble.

* * *

Sam stood in silence for a minute, when suddenly Dean entered the room.  
"Bobby's busy trying to call up some physic he knows to help us," Dean explained. "See if she heard anything while on the otherside."  
Sam nodded, but he was lost in thought.  
"You okay man?" Dean asked hesitanitly.  
Sam looked over him. "You mean other the fact I just found out my brother was rotting in Hell for four months? Yeah, I'm great Dean."  
"Hey, don't give me that crap Sammy-"  
Sam's eyes narrowed at him. "And you wanna know what's worse Dean? I had no clue. I couldn't help you in anyway, or try to make a bargain myself-"  
Dean voice rose. "And that's why I couldn't tell you!" He ran a hand down his face in frustration. "Sammy, you have a life. You have friends', and an education, and a future. I don't have any of that stuff."  
"You're not a martyr Dean. Dying for me, it wasn't worth it," Sam quickly said, his voice breaking.  
Suddenly the sound of Bobby clearing his throat had both Dean and Sam, glancing over in his direction. He stood at the room's entryway awkwardly.  
"She's about four hours down the Interstate. Try to keep up," and with that he turned away from the brothers'.


End file.
